


Wash Day

by anyWaffle



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black V, But actually his name is Chicken Nugget, But only if you squint, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Johnny and V being friends, Mutual Pining, Nibbles the cat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, as in titties are referenced, but i figured i should fill it out a bit for context, like ill be surprised if this thing is more than 5000 words by the end, like legit i wrote this out as only the dialogue at first and liked that so much, like super short chapters, mentions of Jackie Wells - Freeform, mild nudity, talkin bout black hair care, these tags are a mess and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyWaffle/pseuds/anyWaffle
Summary: V realizes that, in the case Johnny does take over, he's going to need a crash course in taking care of Black hair. No time like the present, she supposes. It's time for a wash day.A story between V and Johnny, told in mostly dialogue, over the span of several hours. Includes vague pining, teasing, emotions, at least one bad pun, a summary of what is basically my own hair care routine, and maybe a love confession? Who knows, I haven't gotten that far yet!I haven't posted fanfiction in almost 2 years! Please be gentle.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 57
Kudos: 78





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading! Inspirations for this fic are a stray thought I had while washing my hair and the deep love I have for V and Johnny's friendship and the potential relationship we coulda had ;-;, who woulda thunk it right??? It's been stuck in my brain since Sunday and won't leave so here we are. As it says in the tags it's almost all dialogue and chapters are very short. Uhhh, that's it! Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which V has a realization

**V’s Apartment. 2 PM**

“Hey Johnny?” There’s a beat before he materializes in a streak of blue pixels, lounging on the couch across from her.

“What’s up?”

“How much of what I know do you know?”

“Why? Tryna keep a secret? Hide your diary?”

“No, you ass, just humor me. Please?”

“Pissy today aren’t you? Fine, figure I could know any of it if I pried enough. You’ve got walls up around some stuff, try not to jump em.”

“Well thanks for that.”

“Yeah, now why?”

“How much of that do you think will stick around when I’m gone?”

“Whaddaya mean ‘when’?” She can always tell he’s upset when he throws his cigarettes “You aren’t goin anywhere V.”

“Cept I might though, so I was just wondering.”

“Well stop, you’re not going anywhere. I’m the one getting booted, remember?”

“Johnny-“

“Why’re you thinkin about that anyway?”

“Well, there’s some things I ought to teach you before-“ he glares and she stops, rewords. “In case… In case I go.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

She twists the end of one thick braid around her finger and tugs. “How to do my hair for one.”

“What’s there to know?” his tone suggest he doesn’t think it’s much.

“What kind of product to buy and what to avoid, how to wrap it at night, how to section it out so it’s not a bitch to deal with, how to wash it and dry it and braid it and-“

“Okay, shit, I get it.”

“Do you really though?” she laughs. 

“I mean no, but I guess you’re gonna show me whether I want it or not right?”

“You would be right! It’s wash day and I need more conditioner so stick around for the shopping trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to come scream at me about Johnny and V on tumblr @anywaffle


	2. Awe and Pink Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they purchase haircare products and poke at feelings.

**Dally’s Beauty Supply Store 2:45 PM**

“How do you find anything in here?” He seems in mild awe at the size of her favorite hair store. V can only laugh.

“With my eyes Johnny boy, with my eyes.”

“Oh yeah, cause that’s helpful. Weren’t you supposed to be teaching me how to shop for you?”

“Yeah, but there’s no reason I can’t also tease you a little.”

“Bitch”

“But you love me”

He rolls his eyes and resumes glitching up and down the aisle, trying to distract from the way that cheerful accusation made his stomach flip.

“To answer your question for real though,” she calls after him, “I’m just used to the store’s layout. If you can’t find anything ask someone at the counter. We’ve got 4c hair, means a tight curl pattern, and we want stuff that’s anti-breakage and extra moisturizing. Avoid things that are oil strippers, they make our hair brittle.”

“Stop that.”

“What?” She’s not sure why he sounds so annoyed.

“We. Our. It’s yours, your hair, your products-”

Oh.

“Our body, Johnny,” her voice is gentle. “Least for now. We’re doing this cause one day it might be yours.”

“Really got that little faith in me V?” he sounds near hurt.

“Not at all! But if the worst does happen, well… Might be vain to say so, might be unfair, but I’d like you to keep a few things the same. I worked hard to get my hair to where it is. Not like I could stop you from shaving it all off or doing whatever but, well, I’d like to be able to say I set you up well. Better than I was anyway.”

There’s a sadness that rolls through her then and Johnny sees it in her eyes before he feels it pulling at his chest, a flash of memory there and gone before he can hold onto it. He’s not sure if he should try.

The moment stretches on and he realizes she’s waiting for him to say something. He huffs and turns back to the shelf they’d been looking at, points at a bottle and asks “this one good then?”

“Tried that brand, makes everything feel too tacky. Would not recommend. Pink oil is a tried and true though!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for reading~ I love these two idiots with all my heart :3


	3. Six Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which V combs her hair and timelines are discussed.

**V’s Apartment. 3:30 PM**

“Holy shit V”

“Hmm”

“Didn’t realize your hair was so long.”

“Ah, yeah.” She pulls the section she’s working at taunt, curls straightening into a length that reaches down past her chest and smiles, “Braids really do a lot to compact it, plus there’s shrinkage naturally. Think the last time I wore it straight it was almost to my waist. Too much effort though.”

She pulls the pick end of the comb through it and flinches at about the same time as Johnny does.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry, tangle. You can feel this then?”

“Same as I feel everything you do.” He crosses his arms, cocks his head to the side, “Lil rough there don’t you think?”

“I always get impatient about half way through. My arms are tired you know.”

“Yeah, can feel that too.”

“Doesn’t help that I haven’t done this for almost a month,” she sighs “Been putting it off for everything else and now we have to suffer.”

“How often do you usually do this?”

“Every two weeks, or once a week if I’m being extra good or feeling exceptionally gross. Usually Sunday.”

“How long does it take?”

“Ehhhh. Five, maybe six hours?”

“Six fuckin hours?” He glitches from his spot by the window and lands on the couch beside her, staring at her in what she guesses is disbelief, or maybe just exasperation. Either way it’s pretty funny.

“Yep. Quick breakdown? It’s better to comb it out before you wash it, that takes around an hour, shampoo and conditioner is another 45 minutes to 2 hours depending on if you want to do a deep condition and leave the product in for a while, which is what we’re doing today, wash the conditioner out, dry which, if we’re using the blow dryer is another 2 hours, and then however long it takes to style. I like the braids I usually do because they’re relatively fast, another 45 minutes or so.”

“What the fuck?”

“Self care is work, textured hair takes maintenance” she shrugs. “It’s a satisfying feeling when you’re done though!”

He hums, watching her fingers deftly twist the current section of combed hair into another fat, loose braid before starting to work on the next. He feels the urge to tug it but opts to ask a question instead.

“Really gotta do so many sections?”

“No, but I get less tangles this way so actually yes.”

“Damn”

“Goes faster if you’ve got help. Maybe you could ask Rouge or Denny when I’m-“

“V.” A part of her wonders when she started to find his scowl endearing.

“Right, right sorry. Wish you could help right now, would be great if you could practice.”

“Guess I’ll just have to watch the master at work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by the fact that I personally find it fun watching people react when I tell them it takes 4-6 hours to wash my hair. It's even more fun when I tell them about the braids that took 10 hours, an occurrence that was way more common in my childhood before I started using crochet braids. You really don't know what you don't know till you know, ya know?   
> Anyhow, thanks for reading!


	4. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's finally time to actually wash.
> 
> *Content warning for nudity/titties. I couldn't bring myself to have V shower in a jumpsuit lol

**V’s Bathroom. 4:20 PM (blaze it)**

“I ever mention you got great tits?”

She snorts and turns in the doorway to look at him, amusement clear on her face.

“Thought I wasn’t your type Rocker-boy.”

“Never said you were, just makin an observation.”

“Uh huh, sure,” she laughs, crossing her arms under aforementioned great tits to give em a boost. “The girls say thank you. Now, you gonna stick around for this bit?”

“Anything new to learn?” He’s polite enough to look at her face when he asks.

“Hmmm, probably not. I figure we wash our hair pretty much the same. Only thing to really say is you can leave it in the twists until you condition then condition one section at a time and retwist them while it sets.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

“Yep, just time consuming. I suggest shower karaoke to pass the time.”

“You gonna sing?”

“May-be” she singsongs in response. 

“Might stick around for that.”

She laughs all the way into the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short short but I thought it was fun~ Hope you did too! Thanks for reading :3


	5. Pickup Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which V tries to clean and the cat is named Chicken Nugget

**V’s** ~~**Mess** ~~ **Living Room 5:00 PM**

“Time to pick up the apartment.”

“This a usual part of haircare?”

“It is when I’m giving the conditioner an hour to sit. Needs to get done anyway.”

“How do you even have this much junk lying around?” Johnny stares hard at the several discarded cola cans stacked on and strewn around her desk, “We’re hardly here.”

“One of the great universal mysteries. Maybe Nugget’s having wild parties while we’re out.”

“Rude of the lil bastard not to invite us don’t ya think?” He lounges back into her bed while she trick shots laundry into the basket. Nugget meows a them from the couch.

“Aww, let him have his fun. Hard to be the cool cat at the party when your parents crash it anyway.”

“Parents?”

“Yeah, that’s us” V grins at him, “we’re cat parents.”

“That’s news to me.”

“Pssh, please. You were more excited about him than I was.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter cause they're so tiny and I really like the next one so I'm posting a bunch all at once~ Thanks for reading!


	6. Hair Dye and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Johnny learns a little more, V thinks about the past, and they both feel feelings.

**V’s Desk. 5:55 PM**

“How often do you dye it?”

It’s a testament to how far she is into the email scrolling trance that she only now notices Johnny very much sitting on her desk. She blinks, thinks, and then responds “Every month or so?” when was the last time actually? “Or whenever I can afford it.”

“Dye didn’t seem that expensive.”

“Nah but I actually go to the salon for that. Like I said, I spent a lot of time getting my hair to a place I like. Wasn’t gonna fuck that up just cause I was having a mild crisis.”

He raises a brow at that and she gives a rueful smile.

“Family kinda fell apart a few years ago. Wasn’t sure what to do with myself so I splurged on a spa day. Wanted a change but a small one, lady suggested streaking my hair. Was a good visit.” She looks wistful almost, laughs a bit when she continues. “Apparently I wasn’t even the first client to cry in the beauticians chair that day, wild cause it was only like 10. Hearing that helped put things into perspective a little.”

“Realized you weren’t the only one with shit goin on?”

“Realized my shit wasn’t even that severe considering. Whole thing seems trivial, now that I think back on it.” She heaves a sigh, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. Her weariness is palpable, regret settling in her chest, sadness in her eyes again. Johnny doesn’t like it, wants to fix it, wants to reach out and comfort her somehow but he doesn’t even know where to begin. There’s a twitch in his hand and-

An alarm beeps, they both flinch, she cancels the notification.

“Time flies I guess” she laughs again but there’s less mirth to it than usual. “Be back soon Johnny boy! Unless you wanna come watch me wash this out.”

“Yeah sure, not like I’ve got anything else goin on. You takin karaoke requests?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want them to be soft with each other!!! I get closer to that reality every moment <3 Thanks for reading!


	7. Wash out conditioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which V explains the importance of moisturizers and Johnny laughs.

**V’s Counter. 6:20 PM**

“It’s 2077 and they don’t make hair dryers that do this any faster?”

V thinks it’s pretty funny how loud he’s talking given he’s, one right next to her, and two got a direct line to her brain. She responds in a similarly loud fashion.

“I mean they do but I’m not about to shell out a thousand eddies for something the air will eventually do for free.”

“Why aren’t you letting it air dry then?” 

“Because I’m teaching you ya gonk.” She resists the urge to roll her eyes but does turn to give him a very unimpressed stare. “Usually I would let it air dry in the summer but I want you to see how to brush it out with the dryer properly.”

He nods, acquiescing, and pushes off from the wall to observe closer, lean against the counter top where she's got several combs, brushes, and at least three different kinds of hair oils and lotions lined up. “What about winter?” he asks absently on an exhale of smoke.

Her gaze snaps back to him and she looks scandalized. “That’s a great way to get a head cold. Do not!”

“Noted.” he grins. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm, make sure you get the roots dry and then moisturize! Hair _and_ scalp, do not skip the scalp. Dry skin itches like a bitch."

"And that's-"

"This one."

"That one?"

"No, that's leave in conditioner"

"We just washed out conditioner."

"Yeah, cause that was wash out."  


"Wash out? Don't think that's a term V"

"Yeah, well, shut up Johnny" she sticks her tongue out at his smug face and he laughs at her and she thinks that's a wonderful sound, one she'd like to hear more. _While I still have time_ her mind supplies. 

And then Johnny looks at her, in the way he does when he knows she's snatched a thought before he can catch it, and she smiles and tries to make sure it's not too sad. 

"Regardless of what the other one's called, _that_ is leave in conditioner and _that"_ she gestures with the hand still holding the blow-dryer "is synth tea tree oil. Hair and scalp respectively. Got it?"

His gaze lingers for just a little longer before he nods again, "got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've posted so many chapters today but I love this fic so much and have zero impulse control so here we are! Thank you for reading! I hope you're having as much fun as I am <3


	8. Braids and Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which their scalps hurt.

**V’s Mirror 8:00 PM**

“You gotta braid that so tight?” Johnny winces, feeling the phantom pull in his scalp as she starts another row.

“Yep”

He sighs, exhaling a cloud of smoke “Hurts.”

“Yep” she pops the ‘p’ and nods, wincing too. "Top of the head's the worst bit."

“Damn.”

“You get used to it.” She smiles at him in the mirror, watches the way his shoulders relax a bit when she finally gets to the part of the braid not pulling directly on her scalp. “It’s only for a while. Promise.”

“Lotta this process has hurt ya know.” he gripes, but there’s no bite to it. 

“What can I say,” she shrugs, snapping a band around the end of the finished braid, “beauty is pain and I’m tender headed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh braids are the best feeling but also ouch!!! A tiny chapter to start the day~ Thanks for reading!


	9. In Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they finish and V gets ready for bed

**V’s Closet. 8:50 PM**

“That was exhausting.” He calls from his place on the couch.

“And now you know why I needed to teach you!” She tugs his tank top down over her head, followed quickly by his dog tags and he feels a warm little something in his chest followed quickly by exasperation at the god awfully ugly patterned button up she shrugs on.

He sighs and shakes his head, "just when I thought you were finally growing a sense of style."

"Wow, rude!" She sticks her tongue out at him and pulls on a soft pair of shorts, stretching her arms up over her head languidly when she's finally dressed for bed. “We’ll go over all this a few more times before-“

“V”

“Before we figure out our end game.” She finishes over his warning tone, turning to meet his gaze, come join him on the couch. “This is just in case Johnny, just so you can take care in case the worst happens.”

“Which it won’t” he insists.

She nods, kicks her feet up on the table, “But just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you wanna do when you're done is rest lol But they did it! And the night keeps rolling on~ Thanks for reading!


	10. Busted Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which little is said about hair, but much is still said.

**V’s Couch. 9:10 PM**

“Didn’t think you’d be so busted up about maybe getting my body.”

Johnny turns to look at her so quickly she thinks she can feel it in her own neck “What the fuck does that mean?”

“What I said,” somehow, she didn’t expect this to start a fight. “Didn’t think you’d be so upset at the idea.”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I be? I’m killin you V, I get this body it means you’re gone.”

“If I recall that’s what you wanted-“

“That was before!” He’s loud when he cuts her off and he’s not quite sure where this sudden burst of agitation comes from except that he is and he doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to acknowledge it even as he draws closer to a maybe confession he won’t be able to take back.

“Shit V,” he’s up, he’s pacing “I was panicking, I was angry, I didn’t know you from the bastards that killed me and I fucked up, okay?” his stomach feels sick with it and he thinks it’s cruel he can still feel this way without a body of his own. “I fucked up when I said that and when I tried to kick your teeth in and I’m sorry!” there’s something painful about those words. 

“I don’t want you to die so stop acting like it’s a goddamned done deal.” 

“Okay. Okay, I’m sorry too.” Her hands are up, her tone trying at soothing. “I just…” a waver “it’s hard to know how I’m supposed to act about all this ya know?”

“Act like you’ve got some faith.” He softens, just a bit. “We’re gonna get this fixed, get me outta your head.”

“See but I don’t-“ she stops herself short, heaves a heavy sigh.

“Don’t what?”

She hesitates, sighs again, eyes cast down to watch her hands twist in her lap. “I don’t want you gone either. I don’t want you to die either.”

“’M already dead.”

“But are you though?” It comes out sharper than she meant too, almost accusatory. “Cause to me, Johnny, you’re very much alive. You’re my living, breathing, cussing friend. My best and closest friend, if I’m being honest with myself, and I don’t know if I can take losing another one of those.” Her vision blurs and she rubs desperately at her eyes, trying to stave off the tears just beginning to flow. “S’not fair” she whimpers, fuckin whimpers and all the heat, all the fight flies out of him. 

“V-”

“I let Jack die Johnny, I don’t wanna let you die too.” her breath hitches and she leans forward, curling in on herself, face buried in her knees before the floodgates break and she starts sobbing, all the grief and rage and fear of the last month spilling out at once. 

Johnny’s never been good at these kinds of things, used to run at these kinds of things, but that feels too wrong to even consider and he doesn’t want to linger on why. 

He sits beside her again, hesitating just a moment before laying a hand in the middle of her back. He’s surprised the contact works honestly, they haven’t touched each other since that first night, when he’d tried to kill her. He hadn’t been sure he’d be able to do it again or that she’d let him, but it does and she does.

He’s not quite sure what to do once contact is made and he flounders a bit, momentarily swept up in the delayed rush of her emotions. He catches one thought that rises above the others and rolls with it, rubbing her back in slow, large circles.

“I’m here,” his voice is low and rough. “Ain’t goin anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for feelings! Hope you all don't mind this detour into emotional territory but you had to have seen it coming at some point. Poor V goes through so much, Johnny too. Makes sense one of em would hit a breaking point eventually.   
> Thanks so much for reading~ I'm sure the next chapter will be soon!


	11. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which V remembers and Johnny comforts.

**V’s Memories 9:35 PM**

“Jackie helped with wash day sometimes.” Her voice is soft but that’s alright, not hard to hear when she’s tucked up under him like she is.

He leans his head on top of hers and squeezes the arm around her shoulders a little tighter, also quiet. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Would bring me takeout and help me comb out my hair. Even braided it for me a few times.” That wobble is back but he can hear the smile in her tone too, the fondness. “Always got the parts super straight. I was so jealous.”

“Jealous of parting?”

“It’s hard!" she insists with the most energy she's had since the tears stopped and he can't help a little smile. "I’ve always been bad at it. I mean, I do fine now but… It was just nice having someone do that for me you know?” 

“Not really,” he admits with a half shrug, “but it sounds like he was a good choom to have.”

“The best.” she agrees. “I think you woulda liked him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have no idea how much I adore Jackie tbh and that he's not around really breaks my heart ;-; He seems like the kind of friend who would 100% learn your haircare routine just to help out when you're feeling crappy and friends like that are 1 in a million. Anyhow, thanks kindly for reading!


	12. Self Taught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they ache.

**Johnny’s Head 9:40 PM**

“Mind if I try something?”

“Probably not.”

She slips out of his loosened grip and walks around the couch to stand behind him, tentatively reaching out a hand. Despite the last thirty or so minutes she’s spent cuddled up to him she’s still surprised by how real and solid he feels. Or maybe just that their contact has been so gentle? She rests her palm on the top of his head and ruffles his hair softly, laughing when he gripes at her.

“Seriously? I’m gonna retract my previous statement.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist.” 

She cards her fingers through his hair proper a couple of times, assessing texture and thickness and loosening knots that she distantly thinks aren’t actually quite there, and then she starts to braid. 

“Had to learn a lot of this on my own.”

“Not bad at all for self-taught.”

“Well thanks,” she smiles softly.

“That why…” he’s not quite sure how to continue but she understands his meaning, one of the few perks of sharing brain space, and nods, mostly to herself.

“Yeah. There was a lot of… Frustration, I guess? Resentment? Times things got hard and dealing with it made everything feel harder and I hated it and me and I guess... I guess I’m just afraid of you hating the parts of me you’re left with. Especially the ones it took me so much time to love.”

“Could never hate you V,” he tries to reassure her.

“But couldn’t you? Didn’t you?” 

He’s loath to admit it, but still answers. “That was before I knew you.”

“And when you are me?” 

She thinks, after a long moment has passed, that he’s not going to answer until she hears, very quietly,

“I’d just miss you.”

For once, she’s not sure if that ache in her chest is hers or his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I cried a lil writing this one the first time, which is wild cause everything that's been posted so far was drafted on a slow day at my desk job lol. But yeah, when something takes so much effort it can fall by the wayside easily while other struggles keep you occupied and when it's something like your hair, that's tied so close to your appearance, not being able to keep it up the way you want can uhhh cause some problems with self esteem and personal resentment and that's something I hadn't initially expected to capture in this fic but I'm not surprised I have since V's struggles are my struggles too xp But yeah, choose kindness when you can friends! And thank you, as always for reading!


	13. French Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they plan for a possible future.

**V’s Couch (Again) 9:50 PM**

“French braids suit you.” V hums, happy with her work.

“If you say so”

“Don’t like it?”

“What d’ you think?”

She reaches to undo it and he bats her hands away, frowning. She laughs.

“Stubborn.”

He rolls his eyes, watching her come back around the couch to sit again beside him. “Sorry I can’t return the favor,” he offers, a little surprised by how honestly he means that.

“S’okay.” She smiles, hesitating a moment before sliding in close to him again. “Maybe one day?”

“Yeah, maybe.” He drapes his arm back over her shoulder, pulls her close, ignores the way he feels when she rests her head against him. “Can’t guarantee I’ll part as well as Jack though.”

“That’s okay,” she says softly, warmly, feeling foolish and hopeful. “I’ll just be happy you’re there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to start off the day! I could write Johnny and V cuddling forever and frankly I just might <3 Thank you for reading!


	14. Wrappin Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they wish and are very sleepy

**Johnny’s Lap, More or Less. 10:30 PM**

“Hey V.”

“Hmm?”

“You wanna get in bed before you knock out?”

“M comfy”

“Me too. Still, don’t think I can stick around once you’re asleep.”

“Sucks.”

“Yeah.” He agrees, tipping his head back to relax further into the couch. “Got anything else you need to do?”

“Should wrap my hair, save all our hard work.”

“Hardly think I helped.”

“You were here.”

“M always here”

“Johnny.” she leans up just enough to glare at him and he has the good sense to meet her eye and look at least a little abashed.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

“No you’re not” she huffs but, pacified, settles back against him, head on his shoulder, legs kicked up across his lap, one arm draped across his torso, the other behind his back. His metal hand rests against one of her thighs, grip just firm enough to be soothing and she takes in their state of being, the way they are existing together, and sighs wistfully. 

“Wish I’d figured all this out sooner.”

“What? Hair care?”

“No!” she laughs, shakes her head. “I mean yeah but no. No.”

She raises the arm draped across his torso to gesture vaguely at the two of them, the way they’re wrapped around each other.

“This.” and then more quietly “Us.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

He’s quiet for a long moment, thumb of his left hand stroking gently up and down against her thigh in a way that makes her drowsy, almost has her miss his soft utterance of, “Me too.”

V smiles a little sadly and squeezes tight to him when he presses a kiss against the crown of her head. She can feel the shift of something between them and even as a part of her is quietly elated the rest of her can only echo that it’s too late and that they are too far gone,  _ she _ is too far gone for this to be anything other than tragic.

The hand on her thigh squeezes a fraction tighter and she can hear the worry edging into his voice, almost masked as irritation. “I can feel you thinkin too hard you know.”

“Really now?”

“Yep. Givin me a headache.” 

“Guess we ought to get ready for bed then.” She tries for her usual breezy tone and lands somewhere near there, looking to distance herself from those slowly darkening thoughts. What would be the point in dwelling anyway? Better to focus on this instead, on at least one last lesson. 

“C’mere,” she waves, sliding out of his lap. “It’ll be easier in the mirror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time with this one ahahaha, the sheer amount of drafts I churned out surprised me. It might possibly be tweaked here and there in the future too but for now I'm happy with where it stands and excited to keep writing! Hoping I get better at soft Johnny as I go~ Thank you so much for reading <3


	15. Pretty Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they figure it out.

**V’s Bathroom 10:40 PM**

“Silk?”

“Satin,” she holds it out for his inspection “so about the same. Keeps it from getting frizzy.” 

“Course it’s pink”

“Pink’s a good color!” 

“Didn’t say it wasn’t.” 

“Then what _were_ you saying?” she just about pouts.

“That it makes sense,” he offers sincerely, “suits you.”

“Oh.” she wonders if he can feel the flush in her cheeks since she knows he can’t see it, trying not to think about how that almost fond tone has her swooning. “Well thanks.” 

He smiles at her in a way that says he knows she’s flustered but doesn’t make to tease her, nods instead to the wrap in her hands. “Final step?”

“Final step.” and wow, she kind of hates that. 

“Alright. How do ya tie that thing?”

They stand in front of the mirror and she does up the wrap slowly, showing him how best to knot it in the front so it doesn’t slip.

“I know it looks easy but if you don’t get it juuuust right you’ll roll right out of it in the middle of the night.”

“Violent sleeper?”

“So I’ve been told” she laughs. “Apparently I’ve got sharp elbows.”

“I’d believe that. You’re pretty damn fighty.”

“What? Hardly!”

“You flipped a guy over a burrito today,” he deadpans.

“Well maybe he should learn not to cut!”

“You weren’t even in that line.”

“I mean, no” she concedes “but it’s not like that kid could kick his ass properly.”

Johnny shakes his head, laughing, and she sticks her tongue out at him in the mirror. “Stop judging me and pay attention.”

“I am paying attention” he dodges out of the way when she tries to hip check him, moving to stand behind her. Slowly, sure to give her time to move away, he wraps his arms around her, presses her back against his front and nearly sighs at how  _ right  _ that feels. “You’re done anyway.”

And well, yeah, she can’t argue that. Mostly she’d just been fussing with the edges and now she drops her arms to her sides, makes space for Johnny to rest his chin on her shoulder, leans back into his hold and enjoys that feeling of rightness with him.

Silence stretches as they watch themselves and each other in the mirror, Johnny with his hair braided back, V’s finally wrapped and ready for bed. There’s a feeling of contentment settling around them, an almost domesticity that is cut with the melancholy that’s followed them through the day. V’s fairly sure it’s from her side, the growing realization that with every day that goes by they get closer and closer to no longer being a they, just her with his memory or just him in her body, just one of them alone. And she tries not to dwell, tries not to let that knowledge ruin this sweet moment of reprieve, this newfound gentleness, but she feels suddenly like she’s choking on the grief of it and being swallowed by potential, nearly inevitable regret.

“Thinkin too hard again.” His voice is low right near her ear, tone bordering concerned as he begins to feel her mounting distress. She smiles a little unsteadily at the way he knocks their heads together and lays one of her hands on the arm across her stomach.

“Sorry, sorry,” she looks away from their image in the mirror, blinking back a sudden rush of tears “guess I’m just sad about the end of a good day.”

“Won’t be the last one.”

“No” she agrees, though halfheartedly.

“Hey, look at me.” Her eyes flick back to his in the mirror but he steps back, turns her to face him, hands on her shoulders and she’s a little shocked at the earnest way he’s looking at her, at how expressive his eyes can be. “I’m serious, we’ll figure this out.”

“And if we don’t?”

“We will” he insists. “Trust me V?”

He rests his ganic hand against her cheek and she leans into that touch, desperate for comfort and reassurance and hope, floored at how he can say that with so much resolve and also at the fact he would even ask if she trusts him because of course she does. She says as much, nods firmly.

“I do.”

“Good,” he leans down, rests his forehead against hers, “I trust you too. Trust we’ll figure this out.”

Her breath catches in her chest at his proximity and she holds it there for a hairsbreadth before closing the gap between them, lips pressed together in a kiss that feels like finally,  _ finally  _ coming home.

When they separate she smiles up at him, looking love drunk and adorable and he presses another kiss to her forehead, feeling the same light elation wash over all the apprehension of before. Regardless of what’s to come, success or tragedy, they have each other and they have this moment, this day to remember. 

“God Johnny,” she laughs suddenly, relieved and newly unafraid of the thought she's had for weeks now “Is it weird that I’m pretty sure I love you?”

“Yeah,” he nods, grinning, teasing, relieved as well, “that’s kinda weird. But I’m pretty sure I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a small forever. Please be gentle, I tried my best <3 You will not believe how many drafts there are. Still, I feel pretty alright about the way it's gone. I felt trapped between it being too sappy and not sappy enough. I just love them so much ya'll, so much <3 
> 
> Next chapter will be the last!


	16. Epilogue: Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Johnny finally tries his hand at braiding.

**V’s Apartment Three Months Later**

“Didn’t think I’d actually get this far.” Johnny muses, looking at the neatly sectioned rows of hair waiting to be braided down. If he’s being honest he’s pretty impressed with himself, it might not be as good as the late Jackie Wells but his parting is pretty damn straight.

He moves this way and that, surveying his handiwork, leaning back only when V tilts her head to look up at him, shifting slightly in her spot seated between his legs.

“What,” she asks, lips quirked up into an amused smirk “thought I was gonna kick you out?”

“With the way you were whining while I was combing it, yeah.”

“I already told you I’m tender headed” she huffs, arms previously draped across his lap now raised in exasperation “You already _knew_ that.”

“Didn’t complain like that last time though.”

“To myself?” she laughs “What exactly would that accomplish.”

“I dunno,” he shrugs, shifting to spread his legs wider as she turns more fully, rests her crossed arms on his thigh “just didn’t expect you to bitch at me so much.”

“And I didn’t expect you to be so rough.”

“Thought you liked it when I’m rough with you.” The grin he gives her is nothing short of lascivious and she feels herself flush, slapping his thigh.

“No, no, that’s not fair, you do not get to try and turn this sexy.”

“Seriously?” the way he crosses his arms it almost looks to her like the great Johnny Silverhand is pouting and she can’t help even more laughter from bubbling to the surface. 

“I look like a five point star right now, you can’t seriously tell me this is doing it for ya.”

He raises an eyebrow, looking right into her eyes, challenging “And if it does.”

“Well then you’re either gonna need to get your eyes checked” she matches his gaze, still smiling “or I’m going to have to actually start believing you love me or something.”

“Fuck you V” he rolls his eyes, never the less leaning into the gentle pat she lays down on his cheek.

“After you finish my hair, maybe- ow!”

“That’s what you fuckin get.” He laughs, letting go of the twist he’d yanked “Now sit still.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she sticks her tongue out at him and settles back into place, inexplicably happy. “Can do.”

He starts in on the actual braiding. Coached gently by V, watching him in a handheld mirror, he makes good progress after a few false starts. Settling into the rhythm of over and under his mind drifts, a split second of recollection, of watching her and of being terrified one day he’d have to figure this process out on his own.

His hands stall for a second and he just looks at her, floored that he can, floored that she’s here and he’s here and they’re here together.

Separate finally but still together. 

“Hey V.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

And they’re not sharing a brain anymore but she swears she can feel every bit of what he is when he says it, feels like she could drown in the wave of emotion conveyed by those simple words. She tilts her head back again, looking up into his eyes and says with all the surety in the world, “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which they get their happy ending 💕  
> Thank you so much for reading all the way through, for all the kudos and kind comments! This is the first fic I've worked on in two years, and the first chapter fic I've ever finished and I'm just, stupid happy about how this went! There will definitely be more adventures in cyberpunk coming from me, more of Johnny and V especially, and I hope you'll join me for those journeys too!  
> Thank you again so much for reading! I hope happiness finds you, wherever you are!!!


End file.
